


Speed of Light

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Sandy being BFF is a good thing, a great thing even. Or at least that’s what Jared keeps telling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed of Light

It’s a little unnerving how close Sandy and Jensen have become -- always talking, calling, texting…they hang out, have meals together, spend down time together, and Jensen will grab his guitar and Sandy will sing along. It’s getting to the point where Jared finds out news about Jensen through Sandy and vice versa.

He doesn’t like it.

Jensen asks for her advice on birthday gifts for his mama and Mack, and in return, she asks for advice about what roles she should go out for. When she landed the role on “Supernatural” (big thanks to Jensen for giving her the heads up) they hardly spent time apart, huddled in deep discussion about the crossroads demon and how Sandy should play her. It makes sense since Dean had met up with her twice, while Jared hadn’t even been on set when the crossroads demon stuff was filmed. Jensen’s advice is sound: “Make the character your own, but stay true to her, and remember that she’s a bitch but sexy and sultry all at the same time.” Jared doesn’t think that his idea to shoot the Crossroads Demon in the head had anything to do with Sandy or Jensen; it’s strictly based on Sam and what he might or might not be becoming.

Sandy picks herself up off the ground and is smiling wide. She nailed the scene, she knows it! First thing she does after she puts on the giant parka wardrobe lent her is pull out her cell phone and hit Memory #2. Jared can hear Jensen’s voice saying, “Hey,” before Sandy starts giving a detailed account of every moment of shooting, a play-by-play recap of what she was thinking and how she handled it, and then tells him about how they changed the script and Sam ended up shooting her. Jared can’t help but wonder if Jensen really has nothing better to do on his night off, but he’s not upset or anything. It’s a good thing to have his best friend and girlfriend get along since even after all this time he’s been with Sandy, her and Chad still can’t be in the same room together for more than ten minutes without death glares being cast. So yeah, Jensen and Sandy being BFF is a good thing, a great thing even. Or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

Turns out the Ackles family LOVES her, the whole family loves her. Papa Ackles makes jokes about how Jensen should steal her away from Jared, Mama Ackles gives her the Ackles family secret gravy recipe (even Jensen doesn’t have it yet), and Sandy promises she’ll take it to the grave. Josh is one of the only people in the world that watched “Wild Things 3” for the plot, and they have long discussions on the motivation for her character. Sandy wins Mack over when they have a girl’s day out and end up finding this purse that is most gorgeous thing EVER! But whatever, at least with the rest of the Ackles family fawning all over Sandy, he gets some Jensen time. He’s missed having Jensen time. Sure, there’s work, but it’s different than hanging out and just being guys. It would go better, though, if Jensen didn’t spend most of the time gushing about Jared’s girlfriend.

Jensen shows up late for game night. His eyes are red and puffy and he doesn’t even crack a smile when Jared trips over Harleys dog bone, bumps into the coffee table and lands face first into the pile of laundry sitting on the black chair. Something’s wrong. When Jared finds out what it is, he gets Jensen good and drunk, where he’s slurring his words and stumbling all over the place, needing Jared to practically carry him home, and he gives him the couch to crash on. Sadie stays close, giving him a nudge with her cold, wet nose, and a quick lick every once in a while. Jensen remembers little through the haze. Soon, he gets that lost, broken look in his eyes. But it’s Sandy that comes over and sits on the other end of the couch, pulls Jensen down so he can rest his head in her lap while she runs her fingers through his hair, and talks him through his break-up with Danneel, reassures him that there are other fish in the sea, better fish, and any girl would love to go out with him. Really, dating somebody from the “One Tree Hill” cast? Not the best choice ever (if Chad is anything to go by). He should consider himself lucky that she dumped him when she did.

Jared can handle their friendship, he really can; it’s cute, and it’s a good thing that they get along and all that other crap. But when he goes to Jensen’s apartment and sees a poster of Sandy from her “Maxim” photo shoot plastered up on the wall, signed with ‘Love xoxo,’ a line might have been crossed. Jensen just laughs and explains to him that you can order them online, and he only has it up until Sandy can come over and see it. He’s anxious to see her blush four shades of red and then vow her revenge on him. After that, he’s going to give the poster to Steve because Steve’s a fan, and really, that’s all Jared needs, another member in the Sandra McCoy fan club that has close ties to Jensen.

The final straw, the one that broke the camel’s back, is when Sandy wears her Dean shirt to bed. (Because, “Honey, you do know he’s the cooler brother, right?") There is only so much one man can take! And he knows it will break Jensen’s heart, but Sandy has to go. He can’t hang out with her anymore. It’s selfish as hell, but damn it he can’t share Jensen one more second!

Jared has known about his huge crush on Jensen for a while now. It was kind of hard to miss, with the need to climb him like a tree every chance he’s got. Then there are the butterflies that take over his stomach every time he’s near, and the sweaty palms. Sure, he’s a person who sweats in regular circumstances, but get him within ten feet of Jensen Ackles, and he’s sweating buckets. Chalk it up to nervousness, excitement, anxiousness, whatever, it’s just that Jensen makes him hot! Which leads to the fantasies of him and Jensen on the hood of the Impala, in the Impala, and that one about them under the Impala, covered in oil and grease. Actually, he has fantasies about Jensen anywhere, wearing anything, which is also a big clue to his big gay crush on Jensen, but the jealousy over Sandy fitting so well into Jensen’s life is the neon sign that’s made him sit up and take notice.

He loves Sandy, he does, but she’s like family, he’s not in love with her anymore, and he always thought that line was a big pile of bullshit until now. But it’s true because somewhere along the way, Jared fell in love with Jensen, and Sandy just doesn’t ‘rev his motor’ anymore.

He hopes to break up with Sandy before she and Jensen figure out they are perfect together and he loses any chance he has at Jensen, if he has one at all, because they’ve known each other for years now and probably know each other’s darkest secrets (except for the gay crush thing), but he’s not exactly sure Jensen swings that way. It’s never really come up. But he can make Jensen love him, right? Jared hopes so. He’s ready to pull out all the stops if he has to, will even call on Sammy’s puppy eyes if it will help.

He feels bad for Sandy, though, because not only is she going to lose him, she’ll lose Jensen too. Jared feels like an ass for it, but what can he do? He’s thought about the threesome angle, but that would involve sharing Jensen, and he really wants a part of Jensen just for himself. The good parts. And maybe Jared’s a tiny bit afraid that he’ll be left out and shoved off to the sidelines to watch as his girl and best friend end up fucking without him, and as hot as that would be, it would wind up making him feel as lonely and left out as he already does, so it rules out that option.

He’s a nice guy, sweet and sensitive and romantic; he buys flowers and candy, remembers anniversaries, and favorite songs. He would even go as far as to say he’s the perfect boyfriend…except for the break up, because he might have taken the coward’s way out and kinda broken up with Sandy over the phone. Jared knows that makes him evil, but he had to do it right away before he could get cold feet, and she wasn’t due back in Vancouver until the next weekend. He could have changed his mind a million times by then, and Jensen could have found a new girl by then, and so his hands were tied.

There’s a banging on his door and he hears Jensen’s voice demanding to be let in, and Jared has to wonder if he and Sandy were on a 3-way call with Jensen because he hasn’t even been off the phone with her for a full minute yet. He opens the door and Jensen just pushes past him, absently patting Harley and Sadie on their heads while he gives Jared an accusing stare, asking how Jared could break up with somebody as perfect as Sandy. Then the stare turns cold when Jensen adds that the break-up happened over the phone.

Jared knew Jensen would take the break-up hard, but he thought it would be more like the break-up with Danneel, where he could have Jensen’s head in his lap while he ran his fingers through his hair and maybe traced his freckles with a gentle fingertip while he talked Jensen into believing things would be OK. While he convinced him that he could have other friends instead of Sandy; after all, he’d been neglecting Chris and Steve lately. He really didn’t expect this anger. When Jensen asks what the hell he was talking about and informs him just because Jared was an idiot and a bastard for being so cruel, it didn’t for a second mean that he was ending his friendship with Sandy, Jared realizes he might have said some of his most private thoughts out loud.

Oops.

Jared is good in a crisis situation, nerves of steel. Before the acting bug bit him, his parents thought he’d make a great firefighter or cop, helping people, taking a hold of a situation that needed level-headedness. So he really doesn’t understand why his heart is starting to pick up pace, and he’s uttering this nervous giggle, and his knees seem to be a little bit shaky after Jensen gives him this odd, quizzical look and asks about the freckles comment. Jared has an excuse in his head, a really good one, and he’s an actor and he can pull this off convincingly, except his mouth seems to have gotten disconnected from his brain. It’s going on all by itself. Words are just pouring out, spilling all of his thoughts on the subject of ‘Jensen’-- he hears himself say ‘big gay crush’ a couple of times, and there might have been a mention of role-playing and how he’s sure Dean Forester wants X5-494 to fuck him over his motorcycle wearing nothing but his Monty Cora shorts and maybe his leather jacket. Just when he thinks it can’t get any worse, he starts saying how adorable Jensen is and how sometimes he just wants to cuddle him and hold him close, hold hands and share slow kisses, and just before the damaging ‘L’ word comes out, he’s finally silenced by Jensen’s mouth on his own. There’s soft lips and tongue and big strong hands grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. Jared smiles while he’s catching his breath because he never doubted he was good in a crisis situation. This proves it.

Things go from fast to speed of light after that. They don’t sit down and hash things out and discuss their feelings about what this all means; that comes after torn clothes, bruised lips, marked bodies, and mind-blowing sex. Actually, two rounds of mind-blowing sex, a shared shower, and Jensen chasing Harley around the house for his underwear (don’t ask).

Turns out that it doesn’t matter that he and Jensen are now boyfriends and share hot, passionate nights together, their days spent cuddling and kissing and being sickeningly cute and adorable -- Jensen and Sandy are still BFF. The same can’t be said for Jared and Sandy, though; Sandy still doesn’t really talk to him. She’s still hung up on the phone break-up. The first time he sees her in person after that whole incident he gets a slap across the face and his toe stomped on with the spiked heel of her sandal for being such an insensitive ass. Then she has the nerve to loop her arm with Jensen’s and pull him away towards the parking lot. Jensen was only able to stop laughing long enough to tell him, “Sorry babe, but you deserved that,” and that he’d be home in time for dinner. Jared’s only solace is the fact he looks damn adorable when he’s pouting, and it’s sure to earn him a few extra kisses from Jensen when he gets home, maybe even a foot massage.

While he waits, he’s going to head on home and dig through the boxes in his garage and try to find the green apron Dean Forester used to wear while working at Dooses Market, since the replica ‘Monty Cora’ shorts he had on special order came in the mail yesterday. (He loves ebay!)

Jared believes in happy endings (he was raised on Disney), so it comes as no surprise when he and his prince live happily ever after. (Jensen gets to be his prince because Jared has way too much pink in his closet not to be the princess…or so Jensen says).


End file.
